


Communion (NFWMB)

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Mention of blood, Mentions of Murder, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Song: NFWMB (Hozier), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but as is usual for the au nothing explicit, cum sharing, dammit the verb is "come" and the noun is "cum", rey compares cum eating to taking communion, so I am also tagging this, tagging b/c that might be a squick for some people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Finn's picked up Hozier's new EP and it gives them big feels. Then they have sex.





	Communion (NFWMB)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Statera Trium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366297) by [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/pseuds/flypaper_brain), [leoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba), [LoveThemFiercely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/pseuds/LoveThemFiercely). 



> This is for a prompt from FlypaperBrain: NFWMB by Hozier. She asked for slow dancing, she got slow dancing, plus so much more.
> 
> This is number 10 of the Finnreylo Murder AU, and makes strong references to events in [In the Clearing and What Happened After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606219), which is the first story and the one where they meet. It also makes oblique reference to our medieval AU, [Statera Trium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366297/chapters/35656308). I've basically decided that this AU is an AU of that AU. Don't ask me how that works, I'm not entirely sure.

_When I first saw you, the end was soon_  
_To Bethlehem, it slouched and then_  
_Must’ve caught a good look at you_

Dinner is over and Rey, Finn and Ben are in their usual spots in the living room. Rey’s curled up on the sofa reading a trashy novel someone left at the garage; her head rests against Finn, her hair draping across his shoulder, and she scoffs occasionally and shakes her head at whatever unbelievable things are happening in her book. Ben’s in one of the comfy chairs, feet on the coffee table, his lap covered with stacks of paper, pencil in hand and reading glasses perched on his nose. Finn has his laptop open. He’s supposed to be doing research for his next project - he’s learning about Nubian armor and weapons, wants to expand the Knights’ repertoire out from Europe just a bit - but his heart’s not in it. 

He’s been listening to this song on repeat since he first heard it this afternoon and it’s a distraction. It’s playing on his phone now, which sits on the coffee table near Ben’s feet. It’s not too loud, just loud enough to notice, to creep into his brain. It makes him think about them, him and Ben and Rey, specifically about how they met. How the other two looked in that clearing in the woods, covered in blood and sand and sweat, the memory overwhelmed with the warm, sharp scent of pine. How the muscles in Ben’s shoulders looked from above as he was finishing up the grave. How Rey insisted their attraction was due to shared trauma, although she went to bed with them later anyway. Finn was so certain that they belonged together, from the earliest moments, and it was such a bizarre idea at the time that it makes him feel strange to know now he was actually right.

He wants to touch them, take them in the bedroom and make them understand exactly how much he loves them, how glad he is to have them in his life.

_Give your heart and soul to charity_  
_‘Cause the rest of you, the best of you_  
_Honey, belongs to me_

* * *

Ben’s trying to make sense of some dull memorandum when he becomes aware of Finn standing next to his chair. He takes a moment to look at him: feet bare, old khakis cut off at the knee, some ratty teeshirt that says _Milk Badger_ on the front. His twists are getting long, Ben thinks, pretty soon they'll be hanging in his eyes. The vision makes him grin. He moves aside the papers on his lap, dumps them on the floor, and gestures to Finn to sit, but Finn smiles shyly and shakes his head, holding out a hand in invitation.

“Dance with me?”

He looks so sweet, how can Ben say no? So he takes Finn’s hand and allows himself to be pulled to standing. He wraps his left arm around his boyfriend, drawing him close, then takes the other man’s left hand in his right and brushes his lips against his fingers. Finn sighs and maneuvers them into the middle of the room, then leans into Ben and begins rocking back and forth along to the slow beat of the music.

Ben’s attention is focused on Finn, warm and sturdy against the front of his body. He smells fresh, like the shower he took when he got home from work, but also reminiscent of the spaghetti he cooked and they all ate for dinner. He has another scent too, that’s just his hair and skin, and Ben brings his head down to inhale deeply, take it all in. He rubs his nose at the crease where Finn’s neck meets his shoulder, and Ben can feel him smiling. He’s smiling, too.

It’s nice to just have Finn in his arms, and Ben takes the opportunity to touch him, rub across his shoulders and down the middle of his back, making a slow rotation while he takes in the topography of his boyfriend’s musculature. As they’ve danced Ben’s been listening to the song, and he’s struck by the beauty of the music. They lyrics bring memories up to the surface, memories of the night they met. Some of them are welcome, others - his first interaction with Rey in particular, when he almost bashed her head in with a shovel - less so. He lets them come anyway, concentrating on the feeling of Finn’s body against his, until he catches a glance of Rey on the sofa.

She’s set down her book and is sitting cross-legged, relaxing into the back of the sofa, just watching them with a secret kind of smile on her face. When he catches her eye she grins more broadly, then laughs when he releases one of his arms and waves her over. She slips between them, facing Ben, wraps her arms around his torso and squeezes him, just a bit, making him grunt. Finn and Rey both giggle at that, and Finn lifts her hair up and starts kissing her neck. Ben shifts his hands around to rest them on her hips.

She hums. “This reminds me of something. Remember in the forest, when you guys were trying to seduce me? This is exactly how we stood.” She rubs her face against Ben’s chest. “Except you smelled like sweat and pine needles.”

Finn huffs in amusement, his breath warm on her ear. “We didn’t _try_  to seduce you, baby. We were successful, weren’t we Ben.”

Ben nods and gives Rey a kiss on the top of her head. “We sure were.” His hands move slowly lower as he speaks. “We brought you here, didn’t we. After. Got you naked, somehow.” His hands are now at the juncture of her ass and her inner thighs, and she squeaks as he lifts her up and rubs her against Finn, whose erection is at just the right height and angle to fit snugly in the crack of her ass. Finn thrusts against her gently while Ben holds her still. She whines.

Finn growls in her ear. “We made you come with our hands first, you remember? Then I fucked you. You were the sweetest pussy I’d ever had. Sweetest.”

Ben purrs. “So sweet. Mmmm, delicious. Still sweet.”

Rey’s wiggling now, and Ben has to set her down. “Goddammit, Finn, what the hell is this song? It’s making us all weird and horny.”

He laughs. “Just something I picked up. Come on guys, enough foreplay. Let’s fuck.”

Ben makes sure to grab Finn’s phone and bring it with them to the bedroom.

* * *

_Ain’t it a gentle sound, the rollin’ in the graves?_  
_Ain’t it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes?_  
_Ain’t it excitin’ you, the rumble where you lay?_  
_Ain't you my baby, ain't you my babe_

“Like the first time,” Rey breathes, as she pulls off her jammies and clambers onto the bed, laying on her back and spreading her legs, then reaching behind her to grasp the slats at the head of the bed.

Rey will never forget that first time; she’ll probably be reliving it on her deathbed. Finn’d had his fingers in her cunt and Ben’s were on her clit, and they’d worked her to orgasm so slowly and with more tenderness than they had any right to, considering they were strangers, considering the circumstances.

She watches now as the men help each other undress, laughing and kissing as they slowly divest themselves of shirts, shorts, underwear, laughs shifting to groans as their hands find each other’s cocks and they begin to caress each other, standing together at the end of the bed. It had been so different the first time. Ben had been shaking so hard he couldn’t unbutton his own shirt, and they’d had to help him undress. He’d gotten over that nervousness quickly enough.

Rey appreciates the view, and she’s thinking about letting go and touching herself when Ben catches sight of her and growls. In no time they’re with her on the bed, hands in place, Ben’s mouth on hers and Finn’s mouth next to her ear.

She remembers what he’d said, before: _You’re so fucking gorgeous. Both of you. So fucking hot. I want to taste you both. I want to take you together._ She’d heard of threesomes, but associated them with porn, with perverts and abnormal people with loose morals. She never thought she’d have one, but in that moment it had seemed like the most natural thing in the world. And now, months later, she can’t imagine sex any other way. She can’t imagine a life without both of her men. Her heart hurts when she tries.

That’s not what Finn is saying now. He’s saying things he couldn’t have said that first night. _I love you, you’re amazing, so strong and beautiful, I love having you in my life_. That said, he's still Finn, so in a few minutes he’s moved on to, _your pussy is so fucking wet, I love to feel you from the inside, we’re gonna make you come so hard you forget your own name_  and she’d laugh if she wasn’t so turned on. Those words in her ear, partnered with Ben’s tongue in her mouth and their hands on her body, are getting her so close. But she wants something else.

Rey pulls her face away from Ben and turns to her other side. “Finn,” her voice is gravel and she clears her throat, then says his name again. “Finn, I want to come with you inside me, please.”

He takes a moment to digest her words, breathes “Yes,” then pulls his hand out of her and crawls between her legs, pushing her thighs up and apart to make space for his hips.

Rey’s still holding tight to the headboard, knuckles white, and she begs Ben, “Don’t stop. Please.” He touches her nose with his own and continues his slow orbit around her clit. 

The next thing she knows Finn’s cock is inside her, thrusting hard and deep, and she’s coming, orgasm like falling off a cliff. She’s losing time, unsure of what’s happening. There’s a mouth on her breast, or maybe it’s a hand, heavy breathing in her ear, telling her how beautiful she is, but she’s not sure who the breath belongs to. Someone is yelling, and it might even be her. Then she’s back, releasing the headboard just long enough to push Ben’s hand away but begging Finn not to stop, _don’t you dare stop until you come inside me_. He doesn’t stop, bless him, he’s leaning over her, hands by her shoulders, taking his pleasure from her in full, selfish strokes, with a moan or a grunt for every one. She can’t help but rock with him, and when she’s fully present she finds that they’re still dancing to the beat of that damn song. 

Finn’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open and as he moves his eyebrows pull together, as though he's concentrating very hard on something important. Ben’s attention has moved from Rey to Finn, as it should, and she can’t really see what he’s doing, but she’s watching him with interest. He moves behind Finn, and, while holding eye contact with her, he spits on two of his fingers and _winks_ , then bites his lip as he lowers his hand until she can’t see it anymore. A moment later Finn’s eyes fly open and he swears loudly as he collapses onto her, his thrusts speeding up as they become shorter and irregular. She can see now, Ben has two fingers deep in Finn’s asshole, managing to stay in despite his erratic movements. Rey wraps her arms and legs around him as he makes one final thrust, and she can feel his cock twitch as he ejaculates into her with a groan. She holds him tighter and whispers to him, sweet words, kissing his cheek as he relaxes and moans quietly. Ben pulls his fingers out, pauses to rub his cheek agains Finn’s shoulder, and hops over to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Finn pulls out and shifts down Rey’s body, planting his cheek on her stomach. “Holy shit, that was an amazing orgasm. I was not expecting that.” Rey tenses - they have a general rule that consent needs to be voiced at every point, and it hadn’t occurred to her until now that Ben, indeed, hadn’t asked permission to finger him. He notices her discomfort, and quickly follows up, “Don’t worry, baby, I gave him general consent for that a while back. I like the surprise, and I can always tell him to stop if I change my mind.” He smiles at her and sits up, between her legs, his eyes dropping to where his spend is beginning to leak out of her vaginal opening. He takes a finger and pushes it back inside, and with his eyes still focused between her legs he asks, “Do you think you could come some more?” 

_If I was born as a blackthorn tree_  
_I’d wanna be felled by you, held by you_  
_Fuel the pyre of your enemies_

He doesn’t really expect Rey to say yes, she’d come really hard and seems pretty relaxed, but there’s something that might change her mind and he’s pretty sure she’ll realize if she thinks for a minute... then she gasps and bites her lip. “Ben hasn’t come yet.” 

There is is. Finn shakes his head. “No, baby, he hasn’t. And speak of the devil here he is, and he’s still pretty hard.” Ben’s sauntering out of the bathroom, hands clean, his cock not stiff but hanging heavily and swinging as he moves. Finn moves over to make room for him as Rey makes grabby hands, and he crawls between her legs. 

He sits up on his knees and strokes his hands up and down her thighs a few times. “Are you sure, Rey? You look pretty pink, I don’t want you to overdo it on my behalf. I can just make Finn blow me.”

Finn grumbles _make Finn blow me_ , and Rey laughs. “That’s really sweet, Ben, but honestly the thought of you fucking me is turning me on. Touch my boobs?” He runs his hands up her torso to her breasts, and rolls her nipples between his fingers, massages the soft tissue, runs his thumbs across the silky, sensitive skin underneath them. She’s into it, her eyes are closed and she’s humming and moaning a little bit, arching her back to give herself more contact. Ben’s enjoying it too, his cock is hard again and he’s rubbing it through her folds.

Finn lays down beside her, on his side, so he can examine her up close. She is beautiful in profile, especially when she’s obviously feeling good, her chin pointed to the ceiling, lips pink and swollen from kissing Ben, hair wild, spread out around her on the pillow. He watches as Ben works her, as she responds, and before long she’s gripping the sheets, white-knuckled, rocking herself against Ben’s cock and chanting his name like it’s a mantra.

Ben’s looking good too. He’s also watching Rey, his eyes heavy lidded, hair a mess, abs working as Rey takes her pleasure from him. Before long she’s begging him and Finn sits up to get a better view as he pushes his cock into her and he leans over her, as Finn had done earlier, and begins fucking her in earnest. 

“You’re an angel, you know that baby?” Finn says to her. 

“M’not,” she replies as she moves her hands from the sheets to the inside of her knees, pressing them to her shoulders in a move that pulls Ben on top of her. He takes advantage of the change in position to slow down this thrusts, to limit the amount of cock she gets with each, a move that makes Rey keen and of which Finn approves.

“You are,” Finn insists, and he reaches between them and finds a way to start massaging her clit. She keens more loudly. He hopes she’ll start babbling soon. “That’s what I thought the first time I saw you, and I still believe it. You're an avenging angel, strong and wild.”

“You were a fury,” adds Ben, his voice deep and quiet, and he’s staring down at her with an intensity that only Ben can manage. “A bloody fury. You were terrifying and wonderful.” 

Rey opens her eyes at that, and her intensity almost matches Ben’s. “You were my savior,” she whispers up at him. He gives her two strong thrusts and she cries out, her thighs shake, but she keeps rocking and she doesn’t ask them to stop so Finn and Ben persevere, just letting up the intensity to give her a chance to come back down to earth.

“You wanna keep going?” Finn asks her, as he strokes her hair back from her forehead. She nods, and manages a soft _yeah_ , and Finn kisses her lips and her cheek before he lays back down.

“You were my warrior, Finn,” Rey says turning her face towards him and moving her hand from her knee, just for a moment, to touch his cheek. “You saved me.” Ben growls, and she says quickly, “And I _don’t_  just mean you saved me from having my head bashed in by Ben.”

“He did, though,” Ben whispers. “You know I’ll never hurt you.”

Rey smiles up at him and puts her hands on his cheeks, pulling him down and herself up so she can kiss his mouth. They only stop when Ben speeds up again and Rey becomes breathless. 

Finn is just enjoying the show. He loves them and they love each other and they’re so hot, he could watch them fuck all day.

“M’ready to come again,” Rey says to no-one in particular, but both of the men redouble their efforts and although she’s been flushed all evening she’s flushing _more_ , red like an apple, red like the head of Ben’s cock when he’s wearing a cock ring and hasn’t come for hours. So red she’s verging on purple. And the _noises_ , she’s making, goddamn, Ben was right that she’s a fury, some wild mythical creature here to haunt them, to bless them from some parallel universe. 

And Ben, he’s working so hard, all the way in her and thrusting from there, grunting and swearing, saying Rey’s name, and Finn’s, and when Rey looks up at him and invites him to come with her he looks like he’s been blessed, as though she’s granted him the most wondrous gift in the world and he is so, so appreciative.

Finn watches them as they fall apart together, pleased that he’s been able to play a small role in their lovemaking, and feeling so full of affection he could almost cry.

_Ain’t it warmin’ you, the world goin’ up in flames?_  
_Ain’t it the life where you you’re lightin’ off the blaze?_  
_Ain’t it a waste it watch the throwing of the shade?_  
_Ain't you my baby, ain't you my babe_

Rey is so spent, so relaxed and tired, she doesn’t think she can open her eyes. So she concentrates on her other senses. She smells sweat and cum, salty and sweet. Ben’s pulled out and lifts her hips up gently, then scoots forward and sets her back down on his knees, so she’s tipped up towards the ceiling. Then there’s another hand on her leg, followed by a hum, and Ben moans, just two words, _fuck, Finn_ , and there’s a wet _pop_  and Finn laughs and says, “Yummy.”

There there’s movement up by her head, and the bed dips, it must be Finn because Ben’s still down at her backside, holding her legs up, curled up against her tummy. Part of her would like to stretch out, she’s been in this same position for at least an hour, but another part of her likes it. She feels like a fetus, maybe, curled up in the comfort of the womb.

“Baby, you were so good, I hope that felt as good for you as it looked,” Finn whispers in her ear, his fingers stroke along her upper arm, almost tickling. She can smell the ghost of herself on his breath.

“Mmmm, it did, it felt really good. I’m ready for sleep now. Well, maybe a snack first, then sleep.”

“A snack would be good,” She can picture him nodding in agreement. “Actually, Ben and I have a idea about a nice snack we could share. I already had a bit, it’s really tasty.”

The corners of Rey’s mouth pull up, unbidden. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s right here, on this pretty pink platter that Ben has on his lap. We just need your permission to get it out.”

“Mmmm. Sure, but Ben,” she opens one eye, just far enough to make out his outline, “don’t try anything, I’m really sensitive, okay?” He replies, “Okay,” and nods, and she closes her eye again and relaxes back as the tip of his tongue comes into contact with the tender skin between her legs.

“Baby, you should open your eyes,” Finn says, with a bit of wonder in his voice, and she does, just as Ben’s face comes up with a small amount of fluid on his tongue, pearlescent, their combined juices a physical reminder of their lovemaking. He leans over to Finn, who licks it off his tongue and then pulls him in for a kiss, wrapping his fingers in Ben’s hair and licking deep into his mouth, as though he doesn’t want to miss anything Ben might be holding there there for him. 

When Finn’s done with him, Ben goes back for more. She watches this time, he dips his tongue in further, scooping out a bit more of the stuff and holding it out to show them before swallowing it himself.

“Do you want some, Rey?” He asks, and she nods. “Okay, I need you to push it out, let’s see how much more we have.” She contracts her inner muscles and Ben’s face lights up. He nudges Finn, who responds with a whispered _Nice_. Ben swipes his tongue against her again, coming up with a larger amount than before, and she pushes herself up on her elbows to meet him as he leans over her body. She licks the offering off his tongue, relishing the salty, savory, slightly bitter flavor of their combined fluids. It’s like communion, she thinks. 

Finn and Ben eat it all, and then they shower together, their post-sex ritual, washing each other before pulling on their pajamas and falling into bed together, this time for sleep. The song is still playing when they wake up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
